


Только Рангу не говори

by IdiotCrusader



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Internalized Victim Blaming, M/M, Prisoner of War, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Blaming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotCrusader/pseuds/IdiotCrusader
Summary: Скидс просто хочет сейчас, чтобы никто никогда не узнал об этом, как ворнами не знал он сам.





	Только Рангу не говори

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры ко второму сезону МТМТЕ и внутренний виктимблейминг.  
> ООС не ОСС *выкатил тележку горячих хэдканонов*
> 
> АУ, где Тарн - это и есть Роллер.  
> Таймлайн и некоторые каноничные детали перекручены в угоду этой версии, потому что вот что бывает, когда год обходишь стороной проклятый МТМТЕ, а потом срываешься и обдалбываешься третьим сезоном в хлам.

Поначалу это даже весело.  
Скидс — аутлайер, сверх-ученик, он всегда жаждет новизны, поэтому, когда Роллер останавливает его однажды перед хабсьютом, а потом разворачивается и без слов уходит в свой, ожидая, что Скидс последует, Скидс радостно идет за ним. Он так много времени проводит с сенатором и его учениками, что выбор невелик; Роллер точно привлекательнее, чем Глитч, и доступнее, чем безупречный Шоквейв, и Скидс не видит повода не принять его небольшое приглашение.  
Роллер почти с ним не разговаривает, он мех Ориона, а не один из них, «особенных», и частенько подчеркивает, что держится отдельно — они не друзья. Но какое это имеет значение, когда вы делите платформу на одну ночь? У них приятно не совпадают габариты, Роллер слишком большой, слегка неуклюжий и не тревожится попридержать свою силу. Скидсу это по Искре.  
Ему по Искре огромные колеса на плечах, мощный рычащий движок, тяжелая броня и то, как небрежно, словно это не составляет усилий, Роллер складывает его плотно сбитый корпус, как ему нравится.  
Роллер не спрашивает, как нравится самому Скидсу, вслух, но угадывает безошибочно, и у Скидса нет причин об этом беспокоиться: он дуреет от сдирающих синюю краску небрежных движений, слишком крепкой хватки, слишком резких толчков и искрящего заряда.  
У Скидса было достаточно любовников, и все они были осторожней. Роллер даже не старается, и это тот самый новый опыт, которого Скидсу не хватало вот уже несколько циклов. Он отключается на горячей от сияния мощной Искры грудной панели Роллера, вымотанный и приятно перегруженный впечатлениями, и заранее знает, что не против повторить еще и еще, пока блаженная новизна не приелась.  
Перед тем, как он позволяет себе перестать думать, Роллер, посмеиваясь, просит его: «Только не говори Шоквейву. Он не одобрит, что мы тратим время от его драгоценного обучения.» Скидс соглашается — в благодарность, к тому же ему все равно; он всем доволен.  
Да, это определенно начиналось хорошо.

Иногда Роллера слишком много.  
Это, наверное, и немудрено — он большой мех, шумный и не привыкший сдерживаться. Скидс находит это… объяснимым, но все-таки неудобством. Они заняты, аутлайеры познают свои возможности, Шоквейв готовится к очередной политической игре, и обычный, пусть и выдающеся хороший боец, трансформер не всегда уместен рядом с ними.  
Скидсу не нужны отношения, ничего, что может отвлечь его от познания бесконечных навыков в угоду его таланту, данному самим Праймасом. Ничего, выходящего за рамки развлечения, помогающего сбросить напряжение с перегруженного тренировками корпуса и пребывающего в вечном возбуждении разума.  
Впрочем, быстро оказывается, что Роллер не предлагает никаких отношений: он просто слишком настойчив и совершенно не умеет сверяться с понятием уместности. Скидс идет у него на поводу раз, другой, но отказывает в третий: ему нужно практиковаться в инженерии.  
Роллер поднимает его на руки, словно кассетника, и уносит с собой все равно. Скидс мог бы просто уйти, он уже знает кое-что о бое с противником превосходящего класса, но он не воспринимает Роллера как противника. Они, в конце концов, любовники.  
Стоит признать: интерфейс все еще хорош, и Скидс быстро забывает про и про инженерию, и про свое недовольство. Он не так возбужден, как в прошлые их встречи, и невоздержанность Роллера, превосходящего его по силе и весу в разы, причиняет ему боль.  
Немного боли вписывается в удовольствие так же хорошо, как крошечная шестеренка вписалась бы в самое сердце оставленного Скидсом генератора.  
Он вспоминает про неоконченную работу после и не остается с Роллером на перезарядку; Скидс удовлетворен, но слегка недоволен, и Роллер спрашивает его, в чем дело. Честный ответ был бы таким: Роллер глуповатый и скучный для близкого к гениальности Скидса, и им не о чем говорить вне платформы. Но Праймас не велел своим детям быть высокомерными.  
Вместо этого Скидс сам повторяет просьбу Роллера не говорить об их… небольшом развлечении остальным. Он предпочел бы, чтобы они продолжали встречаться незаметно. Может быть, это остановит Роллера от мысли, что его уместно отрывать от дел при всех.

Не все планы Шоквейва идут гладко.  
Роллер приходит к Скидсу в клинику, где Скидс, прижатый к платформе магнитными фиксаторами и обессиленный после долгого и мучительного ремонта, пытается просто перетерпеть интеграцию замененных деталей. Внутренняя система диагностики сходит с ума, перед оптикой вспыхивают и гаснут помехи вперемешку с предупреждениями.  
Медик, Рэтчет, проделал на нем хорошую работу после несчастного случая в Академии. Шоквейв бережет своих аутлайеров от посторонних глаз, боится, что их лишний раз зацепит внимание всеведущих функционалистов, поэтому чинит их всегда Рэтчет — угрюмый друг Ориона Пакса, держащий небольшую клинику в трущобах для неимущих и маргиналов. Он всегда профессионален и старателен: после его помощи Скидсу в конце концов полегчает, система саморемонта закроет швы, опознает замененные части корпуса как собственные — ему нужны только отдых и покой.  
Но в мутноватом от боли и расфокуса поле зрения появляется довольный собой — он в клинике тайно, Рэтчет не пускает лишних гостей к пациентам — Роллер.  
На астросекунду Скидсу кажется, что он пришел навестить, и он чувствует укол благодарности, который тут же сменяется усталостью. Ему не нужно сейчас никого видеть, будет лучше, если Скидса просто оставят в покое, пока его нейросеть не перестанет сходить с ума от каждого движения.  
Тяжелая пятерня ложится ему на бедро и сжимает неоправданно крепко, ведя рукой выше.  
Скидс не сразу понимает, что происходит; он словно хлебнул высокозаряженного на пустой бак — все далеко и неважно, кроме боли в сварочных швах и раскалиброванных сенсорах. Он пытается сказать Роллеру, что это плохая идея, что он его доломает, что Рэтчет, в конце концов, может вернуться и проверить, как он, в любой момент, но Роллер сдвигает на нем защитные щитки вручную и наклоняется ближе: «это поможет тебе расслабиться».  
Скидс не хочет этого интерфейса, а хочет только остаться один, но не может и даже не думает сопротивляться. Роллер — один из своих, и рушить команду личной неприязнью, когда их общая цель так близко, было бы… это бы плохо повлияло на Шоквейва, и Орион не хотел бы это знать.  
Может быть, он и правда сможет забыть о боли вот так, если Роллер будет осторожен.  
(Это не так, и Скидс, пьяный от перегрузки и больной, ждет, пока все закончится, целую вечность. Щелчок вставшей на место панели говорит ему: теперь он может отдохнуть, и это облегчение лучше любой несостоявшейся разрядки.)  
«Рэтчету мы не скажем, — рокочет Роллер перед тем, как уйти. — Док ненавидит, когда ему прибавляют работы.»  
Скидс наблюдает за ним мутной оптикой, словно из перезарядки, и проваливается в небытие сразу же, как за ним закрывается дверь.  
Роллер больше не придет: команда развалится вскоре после, и война уже стучится в их двери. У Скидса нет ни причин, ни шанса об этом запомнить, а тем более — рассказать. Когда Роллер при всех говорит Скидсу попридержать вокалайзер в ответ на пустяковый вопрос, он предпочитает исчезнуть. Нависающий над ним силуэт его нервирует, но это пройдет.  
_Он забудет Роллера, боль и беспомощность, и мерцающий свет больничных ламп, когда Хромедом пожмет ему руку несколькими циклами позже. В процессоре остается только смутное: «не говори»._

***

Скидс не боится Гриндкора: он знает, про Праймас его защитит.  
Пока его проводят, болезненно вывернув руки, сквозь уродливые блоки и пихают в рот смертоносный «цветок», он повторяет про себя: оставайся сильным, оставайся верным своей Искре, и бог, метку которого ты носишь на щеке, тебя не оставит. Его решимость не колеблет ни боль, ни изуверского вида охранники, которым только в Плавильнях и работать, ни крошечная тесная камера — Скидс уже знает в глубине Искры, что найдет выход.  
Ему удается снять «цветок» с сокамерника, Кварка, в рекордно короткий срок, и гордость за себя и разделенная маленькая радость укрепляют его оптимизм.  
Вера Скидса и его талант аутлайера защищали его от ужасов войны, помогали ему держаться, пока он разминировал живые бомбы, и сейчас обязательно помогут. Кварк кажется тусклым и почти отчаявшимся, он думает, что наивность Скидса дастся ему дорогой ценой, но Скидс втайне верит, что сможет поделиться с ним надеждой.  
Вскоре после этого появляется Комендант.  
Это, наверное, самый жуткий десептикон, которого Скидс встречал за тысячелетия войны; нетрудно увидеть, почему все так его боятся. Эта маска… Но талант Скидса приносит ему особое обращение. Он не видит зверств, с ним не обращаются жестоко.  
Вместо этого он заключает с Комендантом сделку: его навыки в обмен на спасение.  
Тот говорит мягко и вкрадчиво, легко дает Скидсу обещание — жизни пятидесяти за починенный телепорт! — и дает ему работать. В это сложно поверить: Кварк только и делает, что напоминает, что десептиконским палачам веры нет и Скидс будет наказан за свою доверчивость. Но Скидс верит: Праймас не подведет свое дитя, а ради пятидесяти пленных стоит рискнуть. Неужели и в десептиконе не может быть толики чести?  
Комендант называет его своим _личным инженером_ , и Скидс делает мысленную пометку: не говорить об этом Кварку. Не нужно давать ему новые поводы для разжигаемого тревогой гнева за сотрудничество с врагом. Это просто слова.  
Нет, Скидс не боится ни Гриндкора, ни его Коменданта.  
…а потом Комендант открывает свое лицо.

Комендант приглашает его в свой личный отсек после очередного цикла, проведенного за починкой телепорта. Скидс приходит в странное беспокойное возбуждение, но его нельзя назвать неприятным — он даже улыбается, вдохновленный: все идет хорошо, Комендант его по-прежнему выделяет из всех, и, может быть, Скидсу хватит удачи, чтобы вытребовать еще несколько пленных в обмен на очередную услугу. Он отдает себе отчет, что идет на сделки с главой концлагеря, но цель оправдывает средства. Скидс справится.  
Все будет хорошо.  
Кварк наблюдает за ним из угла едва зажженой оптикой. Они почти не говорят в последнее время: Кварк злится все больше, верит в него и его план все меньше — каждый день он находит для Скидса новое злое слово, но и только.  
Их единственный разговор на сегодня был таким: _«Комендант всегда поощряет своих любимцев.»_  
Скидс думает: Кварк поймет, что быть любимцем — не так уж плохо, если это дает тебе подобие ответной власти над их общим мучителем. Надо только понять, как ее укрепить настолько, чтобы использовать… к счастью для всех, Скидс всегда был хорош в понимании самых разных вещей. На встречу с Комендантом он идет полный тайных чаяний.  
Кабинет Коменданта — огромный, не по-военному богато обставленный; он принадлежит меху, знающему толк в роскоши или по крайней мере имеющему к ней пристрастие. Два куба на столе доверху наполнены искрящимся высокозаряженным, и всегда полуголодный — его активный разум постоянно потребляет энергию — Скидс вздрагивает от невольной жажды.  
— Присядь со мной, Скидс, — своим бархатным, пугающим, невероятным голосом говорит Комендант, и Скидс послушно садится рядом с несдержанной улыбкой. — Нет нужды бояться.  
Он не боится. Он будет в порядке.  
— Мы обсудим новое соглашение? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Скидс, пока смелость с ним.  
На заднем плане играет музыка. Кажется, Кварк называл ее: «Имперская Сьюита».  
— Позже, — Комендант скучающе поводит жутковатым шлемом-маской. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты кое-что увидел, мой дорогой инженер.  
Никакой талант аутлайера не смог бы предсказать, что происходит дальше. Скидс смотрит, очень внимательно смотрит, пока Комендант подхватывает край маски — и с сухим треском отделяет ее, открывая изъязвленный шрамами фейсплейт под ней.  
В этом месиве едва видны прошлые черты, но Скидс узнает.  
Скидс вспоминает.  
Искусно выстроенные блоки в памяти рассыпались и от меньшего. Ни одна блокировка не может противостоять взгляду забытому в лицо.  
—  _Роллер_.  
Голос Роллера сладок, как искрящееся топливо перед ними. Скидс чувствует тошноту.  
— Удивлен, не правда ли? Не ожидал увидеть под этой маской старого друга?  
Скидс в оцепенении, ошеломленный вернувшимися воспоминаниями — они все еще приходят, толчками, одно за другим — ощущает, как пальцы Роллера оглаживают его лицо с несвойственной лаской, слегка задержавшись на метке Праймаса.  
В следующее мгновение тяжелая ладонь ударяет наотмашь.  
Не в полную силу — только краску стесывает, прямо как давным-давно в порыве страсти. Оптика Скидса отчаянно мигает, когда его, оглушенного осознанием, кто перед ним, хватают за наплечники стальной хваткой, вздергивают, заставляя смотреть в такое знакомое лицо:  
— Вы меня забыли. А я все помнил. Вы бросили меня на поле боя, — рычит Роллер не своим, так не похожим на бархатный гул тонко настроенного вокалайзера Коменданта голосом. — У вас не было причин возвращаться за мной, не правда ли? Глупый Роллер, никчемный Роллер. Тугодум на больших колесах, единственный из вашего уютного клуба особенных без завалящей способности. А потом моя Искра почти погасла… И я узнал, что у меня есть один талант. Хочешь знать, какой?  
Он знает — очень, очень хорошо. Смертоносный вокалайзер Коменданта, способный убивать словом, издает мягкую, словно колыбельная, трель, и Искра Скидса яростно трепещет в камере, до боли задевая стенки.  
Скидс хочет сказать: они его не забывали. Он не знает, что произошло. Это не их вина.  
(Но это их вина, его вина, и он мечтал о том, как забудет Роллера и случившееся в клинике, и Праймас исполнил его желание, только чтобы наказать за эгоистичную жестокость сегодня.)  
— У меня есть для тебя другое задание, мой, — взрезанный шрамами серый фейсплейт кривится в ухмылке, — очень личный инженер. Уверен, ты скучал по мне и хочешь вспомнить старые времена. Нам было вместе хорошо. Я напомню тебе, насколько, раз у тебя проблемы с памятью.  
Роллер все еще помнит, куда надавить, где потянуть; панель Скидса открывается словно сама собой, без сопротивления, прежде, чем ее сорвут силой. Бронированные пальцы гладят обманчиво осторожно.  
Скидс мечтает исчезнуть и быть забытым сам.  
Ему отвратительно от себя и от происходящего, и он почти готов драться за свою жизнь и остатки достоинства. Но только почти.  
— Просто добавь это в счет пятидесяти пленных, о которых ты так печешься, — шепотом, от которого заходится Искра, говорит Роллер — Комендант — прежде, чем прикоснуться исчерченными линиями сварки губами к губам Скидса.  
Ни одна печать не могла бы подвести черту в его приговоре надежней. Скидс знает: сейчас он ляжет на платформу с Комендантом Гриндкора по своей собственной воле — ради пленных, ради Кварка, ради его глупой веры в сделки с садистами и убийцами; и это не делает его поступок менее ужасающим.  
— Мы были любовниками. Ты сам этого хотел, — мурлычет Комендант, нажимая на пальцы, и Скидс знает, что он прав.

Когда все заканчивается, Скидс, тяжело хромая и изо всех сил стараясь держать голову пустой, поднимается под презрительным взглядом охранника и безвольно, сам следует в камеру. Завтра он снова будет чинить для Коменданта телепорт, чтобы спасти пятьдесят жизней, а после смены вернется сюда — где у Коменданта Гриндкора лицо его старого любовника.  
По пути он заклинает сам себя: Кварк не должен знать, что был прав. Это просто: нельзя выдавать, что случилось, нельзя жаловаться, нельзя бояться, и он не догадается сам. Скидсу останется самое простое, скрепленное унижением и стыдом.  
Просто не говори ему. Ничего не говори.

***

После инцидента с Сандером все только и делают, что сочувствуют Скидсу и осторожничают с ним. На взгляд Скидса, это должно быть оскорбительно для Хромедома, который рискнул своим благополучием и гневом Ревайнда, чтобы сделать ему блокирующую воспоминания инъекцию. Можно подумать, все считают его работу такой бестолковой, что выставленный барьер должен вот-вот сдать, высвобождая остаток его памяти…  
Скидс не знает, но чувствует: там что-то ужасное, иначе Сандер не лез бы к нему в голову с таким упорством. Что-то еще более ужасное, чем-то, что он уже вспомнил.  
Оно отказалось уйти от инъекции Хромедома.  
 _Роллер…_  
Разумеется, Ранг следит, чтобы он посещал терапию. Ранг славный, хоть про него и забывают все подряд — Скидс не хочет показаться неблагодарным, поэтому приходит раз за разом вовремя. С профессиональным терапевтом скрывать то, что открыл ему сумасшедший мнемохирург, труднее, чем со всеми остальными вместе взятыми — но будет еще подозрительнее, если он перестанет приходить.  
Иногда Скидсу хочется, чтобы дружба с Гетэвэем, о которой его нашедшийся напарник постоянно распинается, оказалась правдой. Чтобы он мог пойти к нему и рассказать, и Гетэвэй сказал бы ему какую-нибудь глупость в своем духе, и он почувствовал бы себя лучше. Но Скидс не чувствует ни достаточного доверия, чтобы открыться, ни права его обременять. Гетэвэй не находил давно потерянного напарника для того, чтобы держать его за руку и решать его проблемы. Он сам прошел через ад, запертый с психопатом-Тайрестом — а Скидс… Скидс всего лишь вернул себе память.  
Это все было давно, этого не должно было быть достаточно, чтобы сломать агента Корпуса Дипломатов, и Скидс был сам виноват в том, что случилось.  
До всего, до Сандера, Скидс любил говорить: амнезия дает ему шанс начать заново, делает новым мехом. Он и понятия не имел, насколько это была правда.  
Амнезия давала ему жить без знания, что он заключил сделку с Комендантом. Что он позволил будущему Тарну… _позволил ему_ , как когда-то — Роллеру. Что у него не хватило ни желания, ни сил решить все самому, что за блоком в его памяти хранится что-то еще более ужасное, чем интерфейс с Комендантом, и Праймас, если есть что-то более кошмарное и омерзительное, более стыдный и никчемный поступок, он должен был как минимум кого-то убить — страшно, болезненно. Может быть, Кварка. Иногда он думает, что случилось с Кварком… И Скидс все еще малодушно не может ни вспомнить, ни признаться.  
Он не заслуживает помощи, не заслуживает напарника и друзей; его оставленная богом, злым или несуществующим — Скидс больше не верит в него и не помнит, почему предал свое божество — Искра запятнана его стыдной и страшной тайной, которую у него никогда не хватит храбрости открыть.  
Скидс просто хочет сейчас, чтобы никто никогда не узнал об этом, как ворнами не знал он сам. Он никогда не сможет простить себя — но по крайней мере остальные не будут знать о его вине.  
— Скидс, ты в порядке? — ладонь Ранга деликатно замирает над его предплечьем, не прикасаясь. — Если ты что-то вспомнил…  
Скидс молча мотает головой, выдавливает улыбку:  
— Просто задумался кое о чем.  
Сидя в кабинете Ранга, своего терапевта и близкого друга, которого он не заслуживает, Скидс до боли отчетливо понимает: Ранг должен занять свое место в цепочке мехов, чьи имена так надежно укладываются в запечатавшее его вокалайзер «…только не говори». 


End file.
